When RWBY Theories take over
by The Final Conduit
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots that center around the characters of RWBY and what it'd be like should some fans theories actually were true (or if they acted like they were true). As a side note, only one person's legs were broken in the making of this story (you know who they are).


**A/N: I made this just to make myself laugh. Like the summary says, it shows what it'd be like if some of the theories revolving around RWBY's future story and canonical pairings actually were true (or in some cases, if the characters found out about some of the theories, and respond to it should they actually considering it happen).**

**The words in bold will be what one part of it focuses on, the characters finding out about the theories through messages sent by an anonymous source.**

* * *

_**Daughter of the Mafia head**_

Nora looked at her scroll, opening it up and reading what the message inside said.

_"Nora, by any chance are the daughter of the leader of the Valish mafia? I'm just wondering because of how you wanted to punish Cardin. Please tell me!"_

Nora looked at the message, not knowing how to react.

How should she reply...?

When confronted by this indecision, she did what she typically did whenever she felt this way.

"Ren!" The boy turned at the sound of his name, seeing the orange haired girl running up to him while waving her hand at him, Ren just reaching for the doorknob to his team's room.

"Yes, what is it Nora?" He said, turning to face her as she reached him.

She showed him the message, questioning on what the mafia was.

Ren found himself somewhat surprised at the message, seeing as how random it was, but still tried to explain to her what the mafia were, "I'm pretty sure they're a type of group that are stationed all around the world that do rather brutal things to get what they want."

"What do they do Ren?"

"They'd probably try to torture people in various ways, for certain types of reasons and such."

"Really? Do they do that to just anyone?"

"I wouldn't say "anyone". Just people who get on their bad side."

She blinked in surprise, then looked down for a moment, Ren finding himself somewhat unnerved by the smile that creased her face.

Then she made eye contact with him again, "Wait here!" She yelled, running away.

Ren looked after her, then sighed, smiling at the girl's excitement.

"Don't do anything too crazy Nora..." He mumbled to himself.

But he was sure that even she wouldn't go too, too crazy over this.

Even Nora couldn't make _everything _she talked about something severely outlandish.

Oh God how wrong he was.

He, along with the other six members of the little group of friends they had made since the team formation, were all sitting inside a very dark room that had only one light, it hanging up from the ceiling, one square table, and one exit, the light the bulb emitted into the room making the contrast with the darker parts of the room rather evident a few hours later.

Anyone who looked in here would easily mistake this for a type of interrogation room at a police station.

Nora had probably borrowed this room from the school administrators at Beacon.

Speaking of her...

Everyone watched as Nora walked into the light of the room, her wearing a black fedora and sunglasses, an unlit cigar being held between her fingers as she held it near her mouth, her wearing a, also black, business suit, speaking in the accent that the stereotypical mafia member would have, her even using a permanent marker on her upper lip to make it seem like she had a moustache (even if it was so obviously fake that it was actually rather funny to look at at first), what looked like a rolled up map in her free hand.

"Okay bubs, tonight's operation is important." She slammed the map down on the table, opening it up and spreading it on the table, it showing a map of Beacon from an aerial view.

"Why is it important Nora?" Ruby asked, sitting somewhat awkwardly, as she too was wearing a similar black suit and sunglasses, her still wearing her trademark red hood.

Everyone actually was wearing the same get up, Nora being the only one with a fedora, and Jaune and Ren being the only ones who weren't wearing sunglasses.

Nora pointed at Ruby in response to her question, "I'm glad you asked! Tonight will be the night we finally do it!" She then pointed at the map, "Our targets will be following this route, but if we time it perfectly, we may be able to whack them while they're without their friends to help protect them."

"Who are you talking about?" Weiss asked, giving Nora a quizzical expression.

The light scar that she had around her left eye was actually a bit fitting with the whole mafia gimmick, Ren noted.

Something that Nora had no qualms about taking advantage of, "Who else would I be talking 'bout Scarface?"

Weiss gave a surprised look at the nickname, but Pyrrha, who sat next to her, grabbed her arm before she could do anything, her reasoning with Weiss in a whisper, "At least it's a different name than "Ice Queen"."

Even with sunglasses hiding her gaze, anyone could tell that she she soon sat down, scowling in silent contempt.

"We've only a couple hours time to do this people, so it has to be pitch perfect, you get me?" Nora yelled.

"No, we don't get you."

"Good!" Nora said, ignoring Weiss' comment, "Then it's decided, we strike at dawn!"

"What are we "striking"?" Jaune asked her.

"Are you really askin' me that question Arc? We're whacking the people that were meant to be whacked right from second we saw them!" Nora smiled that same insane smile she had when giving a weird suggestion, "We whack Cardin's legs!"

* * *

**A/N: I'll try doing more theories on this later. I wrote this in a little over half an hour, so if there any mistakes, forgive me. I'm a bit busy right now, so I just wanted to get this much out before I completely forgot about it.**

**And yes, as a result of Nora suggesting breaking Cardin's legs, one person came up with the theory that she was raised by members of the mafia.**


End file.
